magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha
Japanese Title: 魔法少女リリカルなのは English Title: Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Chinese Title: 魔法少女奈葉 First Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha 'Plot' The storyline follows Nanoha Takamachi, a nine-year-old Japanese girl attending elementary school, who lives with her parents and her older siblings. Nanoha's regular everyday life ends when she rescues an injured ferret who reveals himself as a young shapeshifting mage named Yūno Scrya. An archaeologist from a parallel universe, Yūno came to Earth to collect a set of twenty-one dangerous ancient artifacts named the "Jewel Seeds" (ジュエルシード Jueru Shīdo?) that he first discovered in his own world. Jewel Seeds give living beings who come into contact with them unnatural powers, often turning them into monsters, and Yūno, injured while trying to collect them, must now rely on Nanoha while he convalesces in ferret form. He gives Nanoha an "intelligent device" (magical wand) called "Raising Heart" (レイジングハート Reijingu Hāto?), and she unexpectedly shows strong aptitude for magic. As the two gather the Jewel Seeds, Nanoha learns magic from Yūno while continuing with her ordinary everyday life. In retrieving her sixth Jewel Seed, Nanoha encounters another mage named Fate Testarossa and her familiar named Arf. More than a year before the story began, Fate's mother, Precia Testarossa, went insane when her daughter Alicia died, initiating "Project Fate", an illegal research program of cloning and resurrection, making her a fugitive from the interdimensional police known as Time-Space Administration Bureau (TSAB). Precia cloned Alicia to create Fate and implanted her with Alicia's memories; nevertheless, she cannot care for Fate as she did for Alicia and abuses her regularly. Despite this, Fate is extremely loyal to her due to Alicia's happy childhood memories, which she takes as her own. In the series, Precia uses Fate to collect Jewel Seeds and reach Al Hazard, a mythical world where Alicia could be truly brought back to life. Nanoha and Fate repeatedly face off against each other over each new Jewel Seed they find, and the TSAB soon interferes to prevent the collateral damage caused by their battles. Nanoha eventually manages to overpower Fate and brings her to the TSAB, prompting Precia to abandon her and attempt a dimensional jump to Al Hazard with the power of the few Jewel Seeds that Fate managed to gather thus far. Gathering her resolve, Fate decides to aid the TSAB and Nanoha in their fight to stop Precia. Although they manage to minimize the destructive side effects of using the Jewel Seeds, they fail to prevent Precia from finishing the spell, and her final whereabouts are unknown. Fate and Nanoha decide to become friends, but Fate must first travel to TSAB homeworld to prove she was an unwilling accessory in Precia's crimes. 'Episode List' Second Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's 'Plot' Six months following the events of the previous series, Nanoha Takamachi and Fate Testarossa have been exchanging video mails to tell each other of their situations on earth and in the Time-Space Administration Bureau respectively. However, on the night Fate returns, Nanoha and her friends come into conflict with the Belkan Knights, Signum, Vita, Zafira, and Shamal, who are tasked with filling the pages of the Book of Darkness to protect their master, a wheelchair bound girl named Hayate Yagami. It is up to Nanoha, Fate and the Time-Space Administration Bureau to solve the mystery of the Book of Darkness, the Belkan Knights and their master. 'Episode List' Third Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS 'Plot' Taking place ten years after the events of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, Nanoha, Fate and Hayate have joined the Time-Space Administration Bureau and form the Lost Property Riot Force 6. Joining them are four new magical recruits, Subaru Nakajima, Teana Lanster, Erio Mondial and Caro. Together, they go up against Jail Scaglietti, a dangerous rogue scientist after the Lost Logia. 'Episode List' Fourth Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Vivid 'Plot' The series takes place four years after the events of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, during which magical girl Nanoha Takamachi rescued and adopted a young girl named Vivio, who is the reincarnation of the Sankt Kaiser, Olivie Segbrecht. After entering her fourth year of elementary school, Vivio is given her own intelligence device, Sacred Heart, and gains the power to transform using her adult Sankt Kaiser mode. She soon comes across a girl named Einhart Stratos who, similar to Vivio, is the descendant of another Sankt Kaiser ruler, Claus G.S. Ingvalt. As Einhart becomes determined to prove her fighting style is the strongest, Vivio befriends her and, together with her friends, enters a martial arts tournament where they fight against various magical opponents and learn more about their past lives. 'Episode List' Spin Off: Vivid Strike! 'Plot' Raised up in the same orphanage, Fuuka and Rinne were once close friends but parted company after a quarrel ended up with Rinne overwhelmed Fuuka with her martial art skills. Fuuka has a life in poverty after leaving the orphanage. An accidental encounter with renowned martial arts champion Einhald Stratos discovered Fuuka's hidden talent in fighting; Einhald offered Fuuka a job and coaching, encouraging her to meet up with Rinne again — in a ring. 'Episode List' Movies 'Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st' Airdate: January 23, 2010 While the movie follows the general plot of the original series, it also deviates from it in many details, e.g. Bardiche and Raising Heart have taken a different shape. Raising Heart in particular has a different set of forms and modes in the film. Another important change is the inclusion of Fate's backstory, particularly Linith, who has only appeared in Nanoha Sound Stage 02 and not in the original series itself. The movie also gives a more sympathetic characterization to Presea Testarossa, who comes to realize the wrongness of her actions towards Fate in the end, though it doesn't change the original ending where she and Alicia's body disappear in the imaginary space. In-universe (that is, in the primary continuity, where the movie exists as a semi-fictional work), this is explained by Fate's demands that her mother is depicted more favorably. 'Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 2nd A's' Airdate: July 14, 2012 Six months have passed since the events of the previous movie. Fate Testarossa has returned to Uminari City with Lindy Harlaown as her legal guardian and is living the life of a normal elementary schoolgirl along with Nanoha Takamachi and her friends. The reunion between the two new-found friends are cut short however, when they are assaulted by four ancient magic users who identified themselves as the "Wolkenritter". As the motives behind the actions of the Wolkenritter become clear, Nanoha and Fate find themselves in a race against time to stop the reactivation of a highly dangerous artifact known as "The Book of Darkness". 'Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha: Reflection' Airdate: July 22, 2017 The story takes place three months after the epilogue of The MOVIE 2nd A's, with Nanoha and her friends attending 5th grade during the summer of 0067, when there is also no canonical coverage of what happened in the primary continuity. At the same time, the world of Eltria is slowly dying, similar to the setting in The Gears of Destiny. Picture Gallery 'Transparent Files' 'Profiles' 'Screenshots' 'First Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha' 'Transformations' 'Magic and Powers' 'Nanoha and Fate' 'Others' 'Movie: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha The MOVIE 1st' 'Transformations' 'Magic and Powers' 'Second Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha A's' 'Third Season: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS' Video Gallery 'Openings' 'Endings' 'Transformations' Category:Anime Category:2000-2009 Category:2010-2019 Category:Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha Page Category:Ongoing